


Something After All

by jollllly



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: (oh my god they were zoommates), Alice (mentioned) - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluffy, M/M, and they were zoommates, bill's pov this time!, work from home fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/pseuds/jollllly
Summary: Bill and Ted are paired up to work on a collaborative project for their respective departments. Suddenly, the world situation requires CCRP to work from home. These two apparent opposites find themselves in an unlikely situation.
Relationships: Bill/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 41





	1. oh no, he's hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a zoom-mates fic, inspired by that one tumblr post from months ago now  
> classic gwen coming in right on the tail end of relevancy!

At 7:55 AM Bill sat down at his desk in his home office, coffee in hand, laptop booting up in front of him. Monday mornings were bad enough during a normal week, but during work from home they felt even worse. It definitely didn’t help that in addition to their weekly Monday 9:30 AM meeting, that was already early enough in the day, Bill had to have a preliminary meeting beforehand as he, alongside his project partner, would be presenting that day. He was jittery, anxious about speaking in front of everyone, but he knew this hour and a half of prep would calm his nerves.

After getting himself situated, Bill began the video call and waited for the other man to join.

No response. Which was fine, it was still a few minutes till 8:00, their scheduled meeting time, so Bill didn’t mind waiting. When the clock turned 8:04 with no response Bill checked his phone. No text from his partner telling him he would be delayed. At 8:11 Bill gave up waiting and decided to just call the other man. At this point it was just rude to leave him waiting, and he was getting more and more anxious for the presentation as it grew closer.

The line rang for a moment or so before being abruptly cancelled. Had he really just denied his phone call? At this point Bill was growing annoyed. He was halfway through typing out a text to the man when another caller joined.

“Fuck, Bill, I’m so sorry. I must’ve slept through my alarms, I didn’t realize what time it was. Your call just woke me up.”

Bill couldn’t help but stare at the sight in front of him as the other man stuttered through his explanation. Ted had very obviously just woken up, he was definitely not lying about that. His face was flushed and his hair a mess. A loose t-shirt hung off his shoulders and glasses were perched on his nose. Huh. He didn’t know Ted needed glasses.

The man was still cursing and apologizing as he moved around frantically, carrying his laptop with him and placing it at precarious angles as he rushed around. Bill suddenly realized he had been nearly silent through the entire call up to that point. At least Ted hadn’t seemed to notice his staring.

“No worries, Ted. We have over an hour until the meeting starts; I don’t mind waiting. Get ready and call me back when you’re done.”

“No no no, I’m fine, you’re ready to start. We scheduled this for 8:00 for a reason, we need to prepare. Just start talking, I can multitask.”

Only a bit distracted by the circumstances and the other man’s not-quite-professional appearance, Bill decided to relent and launched into the outline of what they needed to communicate in the meeting. A few minutes into Bill’s outline Ted turned off his camera to get dressed and make himself look at least somewhat presentable for the company meeting, but not before popping into the other man’s monologue with an “I swear I’m listening, I’ll be quick.”

Bill found that Ted was surprisingly as good at multitasking as he said he was. Ted prompted Bill multiple times throughout his outline _and_ reminded him of a late addition they had discussed mentioning the other day, all while brushing his teeth. And when they had moved onto the specifics of their presentation Ted was able to easily spout his analytics with minor error. If an outsider were to hear their conversation, aside from the periodic rush of a faucet and the shuffle of the laptop being moved around, they wouldn’t be able to tell that Ted wasn’t seated at his own desk, just as ready to work as Bill.

Speaking of Bill, he tried to stay on track, but his attention wavered as the image of Ted from earlier continued to haunt him. He shook the man’s morning appearance from his mind as he tried to rattle off a list of resources that had been helpful in their process up to that point.

Eventually Ted’s camera returned, and he looked nearly normal. His hair had been freshly gelled, his glasses were gone, and a button-down and tie replaced the t-shirt from earlier. The only betrayal in Ted’s appearance was the bit of blush that still spread across the tops of his cheeks.

Stop staring, Bill. Back to work.

As soon as Ted appeared, the two men were able to continue on even more efficiently, and Bill felt his anxiety from earlier fade away. They would be fine.

After their company meeting ended Bill received a text from Ted.

“Hey sorry again about this morning. Checked my alarms and they’re still set so I blame Apple for not having a functioning app. Hope it didn’t do too much damage to your glowing review of me as a coworker ;)”

Bill couldn’t help but flush at the allusion to their not-so-stellar record. Not that he and Ted were hostile towards each other or that they couldn’t work together, obviously. They just weren’t exactly friends. They could barely be considered anything more than coworkers, really. They just kind of hung around the same people. ‘People’ being Paul, mostly. Bill was Paul’s best friend, and Ted… well, Bill wasn’t entirely sure _what_ Ted was to Paul, but that never stopped Ted from including himself in the other man’s life anyways.

Bill always found Ted to be crass. He was quite rude at times and way too loud in general. Bill on the other hand was quiet, reserved. And for whatever reason Ted seemed to have a problem with that. On the off chance the two were found in the same social setting, Ted was often poking fun at the other man, at his word choices or his modest countenance. And it wasn’t like Bill provoked him! He didn’t exactly hide his annoyance with the other man, but he never retaliated really. Ted just had something against him. Why that was Bill couldn’t tell you.

It was no surprise that the two men weren’t exactly compatible. Anyone who knew them could see it. They knew it themselves. They were just too different. So when Bill and Ted were notified that they would be working together on this extended project, they hadn’t been exactly thrilled. But it meant they were trusted in their positions, and it wasn’t like the two men hated each other, so neither had found any real reason to turn down the opportunity.

Which led them here. Working together. It was actually going quite well, all things considered. They were amicable, for once. Ted almost completely stopped roasting Bill, and the latter in turn stopped criticizing the other man’s lax nature. The two found that they actually worked quite well together. Much better than anticipated.

Still, the image of Ted, rumpled and frantic and domestic, persisted in the back of Bill’s mind. He honestly had rarely given the man much thought before then. Bill didn’t like to think negatively about people, and before they began their project there weren’t many positive things he could think about the other man. So he didn’t expect him to suddenly look so…. real. So human. Kind of like being a kid and seeing your teacher at the grocery store. The sudden realization that this person you’ve only seen within one context has a life of their own.

Still, the feeling would not go away.


	2. oh no, he's good with (some) kids

Later in the week, Bill and Ted arranged another call, this one much later in the day to avoid a repeat of Monday.

Ted was perfectly on time, joining the call at 1:59 exactly, much to Bill’s relief, and the two men got to work. Quite a bit into their meeting Ted got up to grab a glass of water and left his camera on, leaving Bill to stare at an empty chair. He took this break to check his phone, displaying just an “ok” from Alice in response to a text he had sent earlier and a notification from Facebook reminding him that it was his second-cousin’s birthday.

After posting a half-hearted birthday wish on their wall, Bill glanced up to see that Ted had yet to return and meant to look back at his phone when his eyes caught a photo just in the frame of Ted’s webcam, sitting on a side table next to the chair the other man had been occupying. Bill squinted at the image. He could make out Ted with two others, kids definitely. Now that was a shock. Bill couldn’t imagine Ted, _Ted_ of all people, around kids. It just didn’t really fit. Ted who was crass and vulgar and held no sense of decorum whatsoever (that Bill had seen at least). Then again, Bill reminded himself that he’s a father. He’s protective. Just because Ted wouldn’t be his first choice of role model for Alice didn’t mean that was the case for everybody.

When Ted returned to his seat, curiosity got the best of Bill.

“Who are they?”

“Hmm?”

“The kids in the photo behind you.”

“Ah,” Ted glanced back at the photo. When his face turned back to the screen it held a wide smile, “My sister’s kids. Carly and Lucas.”

“Oh. Do you see them often?”

“Every once in a while. I’m the fun uncle; can’t spoil them too much, as I’m sure you know.” Ted glanced back at the photo once more. “They’re great. Carly’s almost seven, and Lucas turned nine in January.”

“I can’t say I expected you to like kids very much.”

Ted snorted at that, “Oh, I don’t. I hate kids actually. Can’t imagine raising any. I just love _these_ kids.”

“Hmm,” Bill furrowed his brow at that. “You’d never want any of your own?”

“Nah, I’d just fuck ‘em up, I know it. Better to leave parenting to the competent adults. I’ll take care of the fun stuff and being a bad example.”

“I’m sure you’d be a better dad than you think.”

Ted smiled curiously at that, looking back at the other man.

Bill couldn’t say why he felt that way. It completely contrasted the thoughts he had about Ted just moments earlier. But he was being honest. All of a sudden he just kinda… felt it.

They looked at each other for a moment before Bill shook himself out of his head, “So, uh, about the numbers on page four…”

Their meeting continued as normal, but Bill couldn’t help but notice the strange looks Ted continued to shoot him from time to time.


	3. oh no, he's entertaining

From then on, the two men found conversation flowed much easier. There was less of an expectation that their every interaction had to surround work. And it was actually nice. Both men lived on their own, so they found themselves talking to each other much more often to avoid going stir-crazy all alone.

Alice was supposed to be with Bill the next week, but he and her mother decided it was safer for her to stay in Clivesdale. Because of this, Bill began to recognize how alone he felt. Without the regular visit from his daughter and the quality time he normally got to spend with her. Without the social interaction work supplied him with. He was alone.

In an effort to combat these feelings, Bill constantly talked to people. He called them, he texted them, he video-chatted with them. Anything so he wasn’t quite so alone.

While he couldn’t see her in person, Bill and Alice had video calls a few times a week. He wished it could be more often, but she had schoolwork to do, and it did not seem like West Clivesdale High’s teachers were easing up on their students at all. Although Bill did wonder how often his daughter’s “homework” was just an excuse to get off the call so she could talk to Deb instead, he didn’t push it. He was lucky she answered as often as she did.

When he couldn’t speak to Alice, Bill found himself talking more and more with Ted. Yeah, he texted Paul a bit, but the latter didn’t like phone calls, and he was basically living with Emma at that point, so Bill didn’t want to take up too much of his time. So he texted Ted. Which was kind of weird at first, striking conversation with someone when you know very few things that you have in common — namely, working at CCRP. Mostly the two talked about movies they were watching, tv shows that they had heard were good. Casual, awkward conversation, but it was something, and both were wasting away being cooped up alone, so it was well worth it to continue.

And continue it did. The two men became much more comfortable with each other. It really began one night when they were discussing plans for the evening and Bill mentioned he was thinking about watching some recent movie he hadn’t gotten around to seeing yet. Ted immediately told him to wait as he hadn’t seen that one yet either and wanted to sync up with the other man so they could experience it together. Bill had no complaint, touched by the quasi-camaraderie as he waited for the other man to load the movie on his own device.

The two watched on their own. Not another text was exchanged once Ted gave Bill the go-ahead to begin the movie. That is, until it ended. As the credits rolled, Bill instantly received a text from Ted. Make that multiple texts from Ted.

At first they were short messages, but they quickly grew in length and multitude as Bill tried to keep up with the other man’s analysis of the film. Bill eventually gave up and told him to “just call me, I’m not following you.”

Immediately, his phone rang and, once Bill answered, Ted launched into a rant about anything and everything. Bill didn’t have quite as many fiery opinions about the movie, but he was very entertained with how passionate Ted became. This was new. He had never seen the other man take an impassioned stance on anything before, at least not without an air of superiority or snark. He listened to the other man rant, trying to follow the somewhat-erratic flow of his analysis. Bill chimed in every so often, but he was too amused by Ted’s unexpected tirade. It took a half hour for him to slow down.

That broke the barrier. After that, Ted and Bill often spent their free time after work texting or watching something together.

Weekends were spent bingeing crap Netflix shows resulting in only partial regret. But, even as they suffered through different series, Bill could not deny that he enjoyed the time he got to spend with Ted, no matter the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did they binge tiger king? of course they did. do i have hc's? of course i do


	4. oh no, he's good company

It started to become normal. Neither of them could have ever expected this strange relationship to blossom.

But conversations over entertainment transitioned into conversations about regular, daily life. These continuous exchanges then evolved into long, regular phone calls between the two men.

Bill would call Ted while he cooked dinner at least to unwind after days of never ending meetings and work issues. They would end up talking while they ate until it grew dark out and one of them (normally Bill) yawned just one too many times, prompting the other to suggest they end the call before he fell asleep on the line.

In reality, Bill didn’t mind talking to Ted late into the evening. After eating a full meal and relaxing on the couch, Ted’s voice brought him comfort, strange as it might seem. He’d gotten so used to the other man’s company over the past few weeks. It would be all too easy for Bill to doze while on the call. So he supposed it was a good thing Ted consistently did not allow that to happen.

“It’s not even nine, how are you falling asleep? You’re such a grandpa.”

“Hey!” Bill mocked offense after his yawn subsided, “I’ll have you know I am very awake. Besides, you’re what? Five years younger than me? If I’m a grandpa, you’re quickly approaching that label yourself.”

“A solid six years younger, actually, gramps. And if you’re so awake, pray tell, why was that your third yawn in the last ten minutes?”

Bill shrugged, momentarily forgetting he was on an audio call and that Ted couldn’t see him, “Guess I’m just content, I suppose. Ate a nice dinner, sitting in a comfortable chair, in good company....”

“Good company, huh?”

Bill could feel his face heat at Ted’s echo of his words. He faltered for a second but ignored it, “Yeah, you’re good company, Ted.” He meant it.

Silence from the other line.

Bill’s mind began to race. What did he say? Did he offend him? Why was Ted silent? Ted was never silent.

A moment later the other end of the call came to life once more as Ted let out a yawn, “Welp, guess it's time to hit the hay. ‘Night, Bill.”

“Yeah, have a good night, Ted. Talk to you tomorrow?”

Another beat of silence before Ted’s voice returned. It sounded like he was smiling.

“Yeah, tomorrow.”

“Nice.”

When the call ended, Bill noticed his heart beating quickly. The thought of ‘tomorrow’ made his insides dance. For once, he hoped sleep would come quickly so he could be back to talking with Ted in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you are legally obligated to tell me if you yawned while reading this bc i did many times while writing it (in fact i'm yawning even now) /j


	5. oh no, i miss him

As time went on, their collaborative project came to a close, at least until CCRP was able to get itself back to regular operating procedures at some point in the future. But until then, Ted and Bill’s work together ended. But that didn’t stop them from continuing their rapport seamlessly even without their partnership as a factor. The two men continued to talk daily.

A good few weeks into CCRP’s work from home period Bill received wonderful news. It was official that Alice would be visiting and staying with him for a week! He had been in communication with her mother for a few days now trying to plan out a visit, but valid worries and stress had continued to push back the visit. But the time had finally come when all three felt comfortable with Alice driving over to Hatchetfield.

Bill was overjoyed at the thought of seeing his daughter again and could not wait. It had been much longer than normal since he had last seen her outside of video calls. Not to mention, he was excited to see another human being in person aside from during his occasional trips to the grocery store.

With something to look forward to, time passed quickly, and before he knew it, Alice was home.

Bill loved having his daughter with him, and she really seemed happy to see him as well. He only had to advise her against meeting up with Deb once, and she didn’t even fight it. Bill was proud that she seemed to be taking the pandemic seriously regardless of how much she must miss her girlfriend.

But it seemed Alice wasn’t the only one lacking a previous connection.

A few days into his daughter’s stay, Bill noticed that he felt as if something was missing. Which didn’t make sense. Alice was there! He should have been delighted! Which he was, of course he was. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that came in the late evenings before he went to bed, as if he had forgotten something. And he couldn’t shake the thoughts of Ted that came along with it.

Bill couldn’t help but miss the nights when he would relax on the couch, just talking to Ted and  trying not to fall asleep. Sure, the two men still talked every so often, but only through text ever since Alice had arrived and definitely not as frequently as before. They also didn’t call. And Bill found he missed Ted’s voice.


	6. oh no, i think i love him

As his week with Alice steadily drew to a close, Bill began admitting to himself that he really did miss Ted. Which was strange of course. How did this happen? Not a couple months ago the two men could rarely be mentioned in the same sentence. And now Bill didn’t want to even think about going back to the way it had been before. It’s funny how much can change in so short a time.

It was the second to last day of Alice’s visit that Bill found himself alone for the evening. His daughter had said goodnight, making her way to her room to call Deb most likely. Bill did not hesitate after the thought occurred to him. He was going to call Ted.

He picked up almost immediately.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Ted. It’s been a while.” Bill mentally kicked himself. They had literally had a text conversation earlier that day, it hadn’t  _ actually _ been a while.

“Yeah, it has.” Thankfully Ted didn’t call him out on it or seem to notice at all. “Thought Alice was with you. Did she have to leave early?” Bill couldn’t help but smile at the note of concern in the other man’s voice.

“No, no, she’s still here. In her room for the night, probably talking to her girlfriend.”

“Ah.”

Ted didn’t offer up any additional conversation, so Bill took a breath and continued.

“So I figured I’d call you.”

“I get it.” A short laugh came through the phone. Bill couldn’t help but notice it sounded a bit forced. “Lost your conversation partner for the evening. Don’t worry, I’m a great second choice. I’ll even try not to bore you to death this time.”

“Oh, Ted, no.” His words had felt like a punch to the gut. “You could never bore me.” He took a deep breath. How could he admit the reason he had called? But how could he let Ted go on assuming he just existed to fill in the gaps of others? “Actually, I, uh… I missed you.”

Bill waited for a laugh, waited for a remark or cold silence, scared to express his true feelings.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” Bill heard a sigh from the other end of the line, “At the risk of sounding like a sap,” a small laugh escaped Ted before his tone turned soft and sincere, “I actually missed you too.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Ted cleared his throat. “I didn’t want to disrupt your time with Alice, because I know you hadn’t seen her in a while, but… I’m not gonna lie, I’ve been so fucking lonely these past few days. Kind of going crazy. More than a few times I had to stop myself from calling you.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I had to, Bill.” The way Ted said his name made Bill melt. Okay, it was official. Bill could no longer deny the immense feelings he felt for Ted. “You were so excited to spend the week with your daughter. I couldn’t take that away from you. No matter how selfish I wanted to be.”

“I wish you had.” Bill spoke up. “N-not that I haven’t loved having time with Alice,” he assured him. “Thank you for that. I just… I know what you mean.”

The silence on the line slowly morphed into light chuckles from both Ted and Bill as the reality of their confessions suddenly hit them.

“Well, shit,” Ted laughed. “Can’t say I expected this two months ago.”

“Yeah, me either,” Bill agreed, a smile stretching across his face. “Whatever ‘this’ is….”

“It’s something,” the other man replied. “If you want it to be.”

Bill's smile grew even larger.

“Definitely something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thank you so much for reading!!! if you enjoyed please feel free to follow me on tumblr @ billtedrights


End file.
